FSE tool – advanced options, script editing
By Lisac2k. Hi again! Let's see what do we get using FSE tool. 1. WORKING SPACE. WINDOWS. ICONS. -Most of the area is taken by the script itself. On the right you can see a high window containing list of PROCEDURES which are being declared in the script. Procedures are like “steps” or “small tasks” which do something. More on procedures in the next tutorial. -On the top you'll see some icons. I'll discuss only the relevant icons (“New script”, or “Save as...” icons don't need explanations, I guess http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_biggrin.gif) -“Open file from DAT” is very useful option, which allows you to load files directly from the DAT files (Master.DAT is the most important, since there are the most game resources located). -“Find” and “Replace text” are very important for edititng. -Maybe the most useful option is “Find in files” which allows you to find ANY TEXT in bunch of the files. The files can be filtered (ssl, h, txt or all). -“Syntax highliting” shouldn't be changed, since the scripts are already fine highlighted by default http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_biggrin.gif -”Add procedure” is faster way to add “a step which should do something in the script” (or simply – procedure), but you can always do it manually, too http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_wink.gif -”Macro editor” is very useful too. I guess we don't need to add new macros or remove old, since those existing work just fine. More on macros in the next tutorial. -”Script registration” - skip it. -”MSG file editor” - nice add-on for editing MSG files (Which contain dialogue lines, right http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_wink.gif) -”Compile Script” and “Options” - already known http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_wink.gif -”Procedures list On/Off” - not very useful, but I can live with it http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_biggrin.gif 2. OPTIONS. If you already tried to click “Options”, there are some new settings. Basic settings are discussed in the previous tutorial (basics etc...). Second tab allows you to show complete command after tying a part of it (e.g. If you type “exec”, you'll become complete command on the screen “exec(script_name, string);” - so it helps during your typing sessions) You can add or remove functions, but I use the default settings. I guess I'm a n00b! http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_biggrin.gif Third tab shows you some of the most used commands in scripts and their explanations (Hints). Nice, huh? You can also add or remove a hint. If you turn ON the hints, you'll get explanations about commands if you click on it in script window and wait for a moment http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_wink.gif 3. TOP MENUS. -”File” menu needs no explanations. -”Edit” menu contains nice options. Selecting some text and clicking “Comment text” will put it in the “/* */” brackets, making a comment of it. More on comments in the next tutorial. “Purge Killring” is a mistery to me, but I think we don't need it anyway http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_wink.gif -”Search” - self explanatory http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_biggrin.gif -”Script” contains advanced options for variables and macros. More on this in the... You guess it, next tutorial. “MSG file references” should be “shown”. “Conversation editor” put the procedures in the script for you. However, you have to fill the procedures yourself in, using MSG Editor (F http://devforum.nwsgames.net/images/smiles/icon_cool.gif. We'll get into it later. -”Add-ons” provides you easy changing of the maps' and cities' properties written in “maps.txt” and “citites.txt” files. “Ident source” will make you some spacing for each of the lines in the script. -”About” - Jargo wulez!!1!1 Category:Fallout 2 tutorials - scripting